Drunk Dialing
by goldpiece
Summary: While Brennan is on a dig in Indonesia, Booth calls her up, drunk. When she hangs up on him, she misses out on some very important news. Will she learn about it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Be very careful removing that ulna, Daisy. Careful, it's quite delicate." Temperance Brennan watched as her former intern lifted the ancient arm bone out of the moist Indonesian soil. The pair had been working on the small Island of Flores, unearthing the remains of _Homo Floresiensis_, a small hominid that had lived on the island for at least a million years for a month now. Initially, Brennan had been excited at the prospect of unearthing the ancient remains of the extinct species, but she'd found herself with a heavy heart shortly after arriving on the beautiful Island.

After her partner and friend, Seeley Booth had asked that they try for a relationship, she'd turned him down, breaking his heart in the process. She'd watched for a few months as they tried to find normal again, watched as he tried to move on with his life, and found the process to be unbearable. The opportunity to unearth these remains had come up, and she'd jumped at the opportunity hoping that the time away would allow him to heal his wounds. What she hadn't counted on was the wave of guilt that she felt almost daily that she'd left him, and left any possible chance that they had to maybe give a relationship a try. It was an irrational thought, especially because it wasn't like Booth had decided to stay and wait for her.

A lump found its way into her throat, which she forced down, willing her eyes not to tear up as well. It was irrational to cry over something that was her own doing, but the idea that Booth had given up and left Washington to train snipers for a year was upsetting. She'd left, not a new occurrence for her, but always came back after a few weeks. Booth though, he was always there waiting for her when she was done with her digs. The idea that he didn't wait this time hurt her more than she wanted to think about.

It didn't help that her assistant, Daisy talked about her wedding plans constantly while they were on the excavation. In fact, being around the perky and overly-happy woman made the trip that much more unbearable. She couldn't escape the other woman's happiness if she tried.

Temperance sighed and sat down to take a small break from the toil of the dig, the sweltering jungle air making it difficult to breathe properly. As she picked up her canteen to take a drink, her satellite phone rang. With a frown, she picked it up. While she'd given the number to her team at the Jeffersonian, they generally communicated with her through e-mail since it was difficult to get a signal in the middle of the jungle.

"Hello?" Brennan listened to the crackle on the line for a moment, wondering why someone would make a call to her and then not speak.

"Hiya Bones." Temperance's heart leapt into her throat and she gasped at the voice coming over the weak connection.

"Booth? What on earth are you doing calling me out here?"

"What, I can't call my best friend to say hello? Gee thanks Bones, that makes me feel so loved." Brennan glanced at her watch, and after noting the time shook her head.

"Why are you calling me at three in the morning your time? Are you drunk?"

"God I hope so," he said, and she could hear it in his voice. Though he rarely drank to innebriation, something had obviously caused him to partake in way too much alcohol. She frowned as she thought about that. Was this what Angela referred to as drunk dialing? "I really do because I need to take my mind off of some things." She heard him laugh on the other end of the line and was tempted to hang up, but something in his tone stopped her.

"Oh? And what's weighing so heavily in your thoughts that you had to get drunk and call me during my excavation."

"Lot's of things, Bones. I love you, did you know that?"

"Booth..." Temperance sighed, but said nothing else. It wouldn't do to argue with him, and since this call was likely going to cost him a fortune, she didn't want to prolong the call.

"I do, I love you and have ever since I first saw you. I walked into that lecture hall and there you were standing on stage in that red shirt and flowery skirt and I just knew that I'd love you for the rest of my life."

"Booth, please don't do this right now. Can I call you later on and we can talk then?"

"You don't want to talk to me?"

"Not if you're drunk I don't. You need to get some sleep. I'll call you in a few hours, okay?"

"No please Temperance, I really need to hear your voice right now." That scary something was back in his tone, and whatever it was she heard kept her from hanging up on her drunk partner.

"What's wrong Booth?"

"I miss you, you know? I've tried really, really hard to get over you since no matter what I've done to be a better person in your eyes, you'll never love me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're my reason, you know? I thought that we were going somewhere, and I was okay with us not sleeping together that night, but you know what? Seeing you drive away in that cab, I couldn't help but think that maybe it was the gambling that changed your mind, so I gave it up."

"You..." Brennan paused in the pacing that she'd been unaware she'd begun to do. "You're telling me that you stopped gambling because of me?"

"I tried so hard to get you to see me as the man you'd want to spend your life with, you know? I sat back quietly and watched you date all those jerks because I thought that if one of them made you happy, then I'd be happy for you. I kept hoping when it didn't work out that you'd realize that I was waiting for the day that you'd realize you loved me too, then I'd confess my feelings and we'd be happy. I've worked so hard to be what you want, but I'll never be smart enough to keep you 'mentally stimulated' and I care too much about us to just be there to serve your biological urges, and it hurts you know? It hurts knowing that I'll never be good enough for you."

"Don't do this Booth. I don't appreciate it when someone tries to lay guilt at my feet."

"No, but it's okay for you to do it to others, right? You have no problems with leaving, but I know you. You want everyone to wait behind for you even when you keep trying to push them away. That way when they do give up on you, then you'll have your validation that no one stays for you."

"I don't need this right now Booth. You're drunk, you shouldn't be calling me out here. I'm hanging up now."

"Bones, please I need you..." Whatever he said after that point, she didn't hear as she terminated the connection. Something was wrong with Booth, had to be wrong, but she wasn't going to let him lay on the guilt especially when he was drunk. She'd give him a couple of days to get sober and think about what he'd done before they talked again. Even though he'd hit a few chords with what he'd been saying, she wasn't going to let his drunken ramblings get to her. With a huff of air, she stepped away from the phone and back to her remains. That was the reason she was here after all.

XxXxX

"Hey Seel, I thought the doctor said no eating or drinking for twelve hours before your surgery," Jared said as he stepped into Booth's apartment. Booth glance up at his brother from the couch with bleary eyes and looked at the clock. When had it become noon?

"I stopped drinking at three in the morning, and the surgery is scheduled for three this afternoon, hence the twelve hours."

"Yeah and you'll need to eat something to settle your stomach. What are you trying to do, postpone the surgery so she'll have time to make it?" Booth shook his head and rolled slowly to a sitting position. The near constant headache he'd had for a month was worse because of the alcohol, but despite the excruciating pain, he found that he really didn't care anymore.

"She's not coming. She'd rather play 'Lord of the Rings' and dig up Hobbits in Indonesia."

"So she said no? She's not coming out here?" Booth shrugged and ran a hand over his face and into his hair. He winced; even his hair hurt today.

"We didn't even get to that point in the conversation before she hung up on me."

"Yeah and I'm sure that calling her while you were drunk didn't help any." Jared slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder and helped him to his feet. "Come on bro, let's get you packed up and over to the hospital. The sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner we can get you back on your feet." Booth hesitated for a moment and looked at his brother, fear in his eyes.

"What if I don't wake up this time?"

"Then you'll have the life you want, won't you? You'll get to have the wife and the kids and everything." Jared clapped his brother on the shoulder again and headed back to the bedroom to help Seeley pack. Although he offered Jared a smile at the comment, a wave of sadness washed over him. He didn't want the wife and kids really. All that he really wanted was Temperance Brennan.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Yes, I know that this is slightly off of what happened in the season finale, but since the first chapter was written before the finale aired then I'm sure that you all will be gracious enough to not point out how it deviates. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and I would appreciate knowing what you think of it when you're done reading. Remember, reviews are love._

Temperance was startled awake by the ringing of her phone. She grumbled as she sat up, the odd dreams she'd been having didn't help matters and she was truly exhausted. Glancing at the clock, she ran a hand down her face to try and remove the remnants of sleep. Who was calling her at two in the morning?

"Brennan," she yawned into the phone and sat up on her cot. It had to be Booth calling again, although why he would make such an expensive call again so soon was beyond her.

"Dr. Brennan, it's Padme, Jared's fiancee." Temperance frowned and sat up straighter on the uncomfortable cot.

"Padme, why are you calling me? Has something happened to Booth?"

"Didn't he tell you when he called last night? Jared mentioned that Seeley spoke to you."

"Booth was drunk last night when we spoke, but he didn't mention anything to me before I terminated the call." Brennan's heart began to pound as a small seed of dread built up in her stomach. Something had happened to Booth and she cut him off before he could tell her. He was calling her in need and she'd just shunned him again. "Why, what's the matter?"

"Seeley's been having headaches for the last month, ever since he left for Afghanistan, but about a week ago, he collapsed during a training session. The doctors on the base examined him and because of his past history with a brain tumor, they checked for that again. Dr. Brennan, his tumor is back and larger than the last time. He was insistent on calling you, sure that you'd come out here to be with him."

"I'll... when does he go in for surgery?"

"They just took him in. He really wants you here with him."

"Let me call you back. I have some flight arrangements to make and I'll head back as soon as possible. If Booth wakes up before I get there, please let him know that I'm on my way."

"I will. Just let me know when you'll be here and I'll meet you at the airport. Jared's waiting for him, so he won't be alone when he comes out of surgery."

"I understand. Thank you for calling me Padme."

"Anytime Dr. Brennan. I'll see you when you get here." The call ended and Brennan dropped back onto her cot, stunned. If the tumor was back and larger than before then this time it wasn't benign. Her eyes welled with tears, but she fought them back. Now was not the time to start crying. There was too much to do, too many arrangements to make before she could head out from the dig site, but there was absolutely nothing that would keep her from heading to Washington to be there for Booth. Once she was safely on the airliner and on her way home, then she'd take the time to cry.

XxXxX

_"Bren, honey are you here?" Booth stepped into the silent apartment and looked around. There were boxes scattered everywhere and it looked to be deserted. He'd been gone a while, but surely his wife decided to stay here and wait for him. She had to know that he was coming back, right?_

_"I'm in the bedroom Booth." With a smile, he set his keys down next to the apartment door and headed back to their bedroom. Bren was on the bed, reading a book as he stepped inside. She set the book down and smiled at him, her hand resting on her rounded abdomen. He took in the sight of her as he approached before sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his hands over hers._

_"Look at you, you're so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her, his hand rubbing across her belly. When he pulled back, he smiled at her._

_"I waited for you. I didn't think you'd be gone so long and was beginning to worry."_

_"You don't need to worry. I'll always be here for you." She 'hmmmed' as she looked at him and pulled herself up to a sitting position._

_"Normally I wouldn't worry, but I find that the hormones coursing through my system have made me rather susceptible to unusual reactions. I don't like it when you take trips away by yourself."_

_"Yeah, and what are you worried about?"_

_"I worry that you'll be hurt because despite being out of the military, you still have to try and be the hero."_

_"Come on baby, you know I'd never leave you alone, and I certainly wouldn't take any risks that would keep me from being with you." He watched as her eyes narrowed just a little bit._

_"Oh? So you didn't go see her while you were away?" Booth looked at her, confused._

_"Who didn't I go see?"_

_"That other woman, Bones." Booth's heart began to race and he became short of breath. How could his Bren know about Bones? It just didn't make any sense. Only he knew about her in this world, didn't he? Seeley looked back at his wife even as his breathing became more erratic and his heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. It was a long and panicked moment before stars blurred his vision and he slipped off the edge of the bed unconscious._

_XxXxX_

Jared paced the length of the waiting room for word on his brother. The last time Seeley was in surgery, he'd been in India and hadn't heard about the incident until after he returned to the states. After everything that his brother had done for him over the years, he felt incredibly guilty that he wasn't around when Seeley actually needed the help himself. The man stoically dealt with the recovery by himself, not wanting to burden anyone with his problems.

He jumped a bit as he felt the soft hand of his fiancee set down on his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. He glanced at her and gave her a weak smile as she laced her fingers with his.

"I talked with Dr. Brennan and she'll be here on the first available flight out from Indonesia. Has there been any word yet on your brother?"

"No, not yet. I don't know how people do this, the waiting thing." Both turned to the door at the sound of a soft knock. The doctor stepped into the room, approaching the young couple as they eyed the blood on his scrubs warily.

"Jared Booth?" Jared nodded at the doctor's inquiry. "I thought you deserved an update on your brother. Seeley's had a reaction to the anesthesia, but we have him stabilized and expect him to be able to get through the remainder of the surgery."

"So, what do you mean you have him stabilized? What happened? What's going on?"

"Seeley's heart rate and breathing increased to the point of stopping." The doctor paused a moment to give Padme and Jared a little time to absorb his words. "As I said, we were able to get him stabilized again and his vitals are holding, but I'm confident we can finish the surgery with no other problems."

Jared sat heavily into a chair with Padme by his side as he looked up at the doctor. The only other time he'd been this scared was after Temperance informed him that his brother was abducted. He couldn't lose his brother, especially now that their often strained relationship was healing.

"I'll be back once we're done to inform you of his condition. I'll be able to answer any questions you have at that time." Jared simply nodded as the doctor left the room. Padme wrapped her arms around Jared and leaned her head on his shoulder, offering her complete support.

"I can't lose my brother, Padme, I just can't. He's too young to go like this."

"He's a fighter Jared, you know that. He'll come through the surgery fine I'm sure." Jared glanced down at the top of Padme's head and squeezed her hand just a little harder. Maybe it was time to head to the chapel for some prayers. Right now, Seeley could use all the help he could get.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Booth, don't do that to me. It makes me nervous when you pass out that way." Booth looked up into the concerned face of Bren as he struggled to sit up. His head hurt as though he'd had a portion of it cut off. Never had it hurt so much. That fall off of the bed must have been harder than he thought._

_"What do you know about Bones," he asked once he had his wits about him again. Bren looked at him and folded her hands delicately into her lap._

_"That's who you go to see when you're not here with me, isn't it? What is this pull that she has to take you away from me?"_

_"Baby, I've never been unfaithful to you. Bones, she's just a friend. I swear that's all we are to each other." The pregnant woman smiled sadly and shook her head as she looked at her husband._

_"I'm not worried that you'll be unfaithful to me. That's not the type of man that you are. What I want to know is what you didn't answer. What is this pull that she has over you?"_

_"That's not something that I can answer. I love you and I'm happy that we're together and having a baby," he said, reaching out to caress her stomach. She placed her hands over his, guiding him until he felt a tiny flutter under his palm. "Was that a kick?"_

_"I've been hoping you'd be able to feel her." Booth looked to Bren's face and smiled._

_"We're having a girl?" When she nodded, he pulled her into him and kissed her tenderly, his mouth working over hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"You love me, right?" she asked when their lips parted. He looked into her eyes and caressed the side of her face. He smiled a bit as she leaned into his gentle touch._

_"You want me to show you how much?" He kissed her again, his hands slipping beneath the hem of her shirt to caress the skin of her rounded abdomen. As his hands wandered farther, the shirt pushed up as well until he was tugging it over her head. He took a moment to just look at her, the woman who called herself his wife. She was beautiful, smart, and compassionate, but as they explored each other's bodies as they made love, something gnawed at Booth that his life with her was wrong somehow._

XxXxX

Temperance Brennan prided herself on being able to compartmentalize everything, but as she sat on the final leg of her twenty hour trip back to Washington DC, she found that ability to be crumbling around her. She'd been on the verge of tears for hours, and try as she might, she could neither calm down nor sleep. Booth would need her to be there and be strong, but instead she was an emotional mess.

She looked out the window of the air liner, watching the land far below pass out of view as they crossed closer to Washington. Her thoughts sped through her mind just as fast, thoughts surfacing as she recalled Booth asking her to give them a try. Temperance sighed and looked away from the window. Being around Daisy Wick for a month had been enlightening to say the least. The overly enthusiastic girl quoted movies constantly and now one quote stood out more than the others. 'Do or do not, there is no try' seemed pertinent now. She chose not to pursue a relationship with Booth on nothing more than a fear response.

"Honey, I don't mean to interrupt, but you look like you're doing some serious thinking there. It might help if you talk about it." Temperance glanced over at the old man sitting next to her in the first class section of the flight. He had kind eyes and looked a bit wispy somehow. She paused and weighed her options for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"My partner, he had a brain tumor removed last year but it seems to have returned. He's already been through the surgery, but I'm not sure of his condition currently."

"Have you said any prayers for his condition? I've seen the miraculous happen with just a few simple words said for someone. Why they've even done studies that show that the power of prayer works." The little old man looked at her expectantly and she almost felt a bit guilty for not believing in a higher power.

"I appreciate your words, but I'm an empiricist and don't believe that there's any higher power at work in the universe. What happens in life happens, and our lives end when we die That's it."

"Oh, that's such a terrible way to believe. To me, it almost sounds as if you have no real hope. Something happened to make you believe that way, didn't it?" Temperance looked at the little man a bit in shock. It was true that her atheism stemmed from her parents' disappearance, but now seemed to be confirmed through science.

"I don't honestly see how someone can believe that there's an all powerful being out there watching over our lives, but not preventing bad things from happening. Why would a benevolent power allow children to be murdered or good people to die horribly painful deaths... It just doesn't make any sense at all."

"Well I think it's a shame that you have that point of view, but I'd like to offer a prayer for your partner regardless. I'm sure the Lord is looking out for him. Is he a good Christian man?"

"He is quite devout in his beliefs, yes."

"Well then, I know he'll appreciate having someone ask for his healing. What's his name?" Brennan paused for a moment, wondering if she should give out such personal information to a complete stranger, but this man didn't seem like he meant any harm to Booth at all.

"His name is Seeley Booth."

"Seeley Booth? He wouldn't happen to be Hank Booth's grandson now, would he?"

"Well, his grandfather is named Hank."

"Ha, Jiminy Cricket. I watched those two boys grow up. You tell them that Darryl Jacobs says hello, and I'll be praying extra hard that Seeley recover from this tumor. The good Lord will take care of him, don't you worry. He'll be back to you in no time."

"Thank you for the consideration Darryl. I appreciate it. Booth is a good man, and my best friend. I'm not sure I could handle his death."

"I felt the same way about my Gwen. We were married for fifty years before the Lord saw fit to take her to Heaven. She was my best friend, and I've found that in relationships that survive the longest the couple were always best friends before lovers. You can like someone and not love them, just like you can love them but not like them very much, but if you have both... that's a rare thing and something to hold onto." Darryl reached over and patted Temperance's hand.

His words sat heavy on her heart as the plane came down for its landing. Booth said that he knew from the moment they met that she was the one for him. Truthfully, his confession of a gambling problem scared her a bit because she did like him so much. It scared her because he was ready for much more than she was and she cared enough about him to not sleep with him that first night.

Their year separation and subsequent reunion led to one of the most important relationships she'd ever had. Booth may be somewhat acerbic at times, but never did he judge her or find her lacking. He'd shown her more patience than even Angela, and slowly over the course of their first year as partners he'd become her best friend.

Her thoughts stayed with her after the plane had landed and docked. She followed the other passengers to the baggage claim, preoccupied with what Booth meant to her. He was more than a friend, more than her best friend. He was her everything and only now was she realizing that fact.

The tears she'd been holding back for so long finally broke through her barriers, and as she collapsed to the ground in a crying heap of human, she felt a pair of arms gently circle around her and offer support as she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Just so you know, I stayed up until... three in the morning to get this update out. Katherine, I hope this is okay because I wrote it just because you said you wanted an update. I hope everyone enjoys this update. Please let me know what you think when you're done reading. I might not respond to reviews (my computer time is almost non-existent) but I do appreciate them._

"Dr. Brennan, Temperance, it's okay. Shhh, it's okay." Temperance looked up through tear-filled eyes at her comforter, surprised to see that it was Padme. Logically, she knew that Jared's fiancee was the one meeting her here for the trip to the hospital, but it seemed odd somehow that she was the one comforting her. "It's okay. You'll be able to see him soon enough."

Brennan pulled away from her and took a deep breath to calm her breathing and wiped at her eyes. She had to compose herself for Booth's sake. Padme kept a hand on her shoulder until she was sure that the anthropologist was going to be okay and then helped the woman to stand up.

"How is he," Temperance asked once she was finally back to herself. She ignored the glances of other passengers as she headed to the carousel to get her luggage.

"According to the doctors his surgery was successful, but he hasn't woken up yet."

"They were aware of his reactions to anesthetic weren't they?"

"Yes, his doctors were aware of his reaction from the last time and used something different, but he still had a reaction. I mean his vitals are steady, but he just isn't waking up."

"It took him four days last time to emerge from his coma." Brennan frowned once she had her luggage and they headed for the car. Her thoughts drifted back to his last stay in the hospital and everything that followed from his short lived confusion over what their exact relationship was to her leaving him to recover on his own. His absolute belief that they were married and expecting a child had scared her, and as usual, she'd left to distance herself from her feelings. That seemed to be the story of their relationship. He'd always believed that they would be together forever, and she always ran when her emotions began to slip out of her iron grasp on them.

"Is everything okay?" Brennan looked over at Padme, startled out of her thoughts. The young woman looked at her with concern, so she offered her as much of a smile as she could muster.

"I'm just thinking, that's all. Does Hank know about Booth? What about my team at the Jeffersonian?"

"Jared called Hank when Seeley was taken into surgery, and he's kept him informed. Seeley didn't tell him anything was wrong the last time and it wasn't until he was out of the hospital a few weeks that anyone found out. I know Jared wasn't too happy to find out that his brother had almost died while he was away."

"Booth didn't want anyone to worry, and everything happened so fast the last time that we really didn't have time to inform anyone."

"I suppose I could see that. Everything's happened so quickly this time as well. He passed out in Afghanistan and within a week was back here for tests." Padme shook her head as she turned off the car. They'd reached the hospital, which surprised Brennan somewhat. It hadn't seemed like a long enough time to have reached it from the airport. "Jared's been such a rock for Seeley during the whole thing. He said that it was his turn to do the care-taking."

"Well thank you both for everything that you've done for Booth. I know he doesn't say it, but he appreciates the support, as do I." Padme looked at Brennan for a moment, her head cocked to the side as she considered the anthropologist.

"You're a strange woman Temperance. I don't know what's kept you and Seeley from admitting that you're in a relationship, but the fact that you've remained in denial for so long makes me wonder what's held you back."

Temperance sighed and shook her head a bit. The reality was that she knew exactly what was keeping her from giving herself to Booth and it was entirely her fault. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too late to make up for her past mistakes.

XxXxX

_"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips, and there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips. You're trying hard not to show it, but baby, baby I know it..." Bren spun around in the kitchen as she monitored the food cooking on the range. She held a wooden spoon up to her lips to finish belting out the song. "You've lost that lovin' feeling, oh that lovin' feeling. You've lost that loving feeling now it's gone, gone, gone, oh woah."_

_"That's an odd choice of song don't you think," Booth said as he watched her from the doorway of the kitchen. Bren let out a yelp, her cheeks flaming a bit in embarrassment._

_"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Is everything set at the club for tonight? Fisher isn't still threatening to quit is he?"_

_"Threatening to quit? No. He is however claiming that the mundane task of creating a tower of wings is drawing him ever closer to the dark nothing that awaits us." Booth pushed off of the wall and stepped into the kitchen, pulling his wife into his arms. "So what's with the song choice? Trying to send me a message?"_

_Brennan frowned as she looked at him. "I simply heard the song on the radio earlier and it's been in my head ever since. It seems a bit true though, doesn't it?"_

_"What do you mean baby?"_

_"You feel it don't you? I can tell that you don't feel for me the way that you did. Something has changed with us and I just know that it's because of her."_

_Booth let go of Bren and ran a hand through his hair. He had in fact noticed that something was off with them, but he was sure that it had nothing to do with Bones. No, something else was going on that was drawing him away from his wife._

_"It has absolutely nothing to do with..." He paused and took a deep breath. A very familiar scent filled the room and he took a deep breath, trying to place it. Once it clicked in his mind where he knew the scent from, the whole world faded away and he was surrounded by nothing but, "Bones."_

_XxXxX_

"Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you. If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah. We had a love, a love you don't find everyday, so don't, don't don't let it slip away..." Jared sang along with Tom Cruise as he watched the movie 'Top Gun' on the hospital room television. A smile played a bit on his lips as he watched. Seeley and his best friend had imitated the serenade scene from the movie at a party once, one that Jared and Pops weren't supposed to know about. Instead, he'd snuck in the house with his own friends and mingled with his brother's friends until he was caught.

"It's somehow comforting to know that both of the Booth boys seem to have the same singing voice." Jared looked up at the doorway in surprise and gave a sigh of relief to see Temperance standing there with Padme.

"Tempe, I'm so glad you were able to make it." He popped up from his seat to give the weary anthropologist a hug. She smiled at him wearily as he led her to Booth's bedside and sat her down. "You've got to be exhausted. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you Jared, I'm fine. I just needed to see Booth. Have the doctors said anything about his condition?" She reached over and laced her fingers with Booth's as she looked at Jared. There was something comforting about being here with him even if he didn't know that she was here.

"They took him for an MRI earlier, and I'm Just waiting for his doctor to come back with the results." Temperance nodded and let out a breath through pursed lips. Her exhaustion was catching up to her. She glanced over at Booth once and gave his hand a squeeze. "We're still waiting on the results from the biopsy. The prognosis isn't good, but I'm holding out hope that this isn't cancer."

"We can only pray," said Padme as she took her fiancee's hand, offering him her support. There was a knock on the door, and all three turned as Dr. Jursic stepped into the room. He nodded to Jared, but when he noticed Temperance, he smiled.

"Dr. Brennan, normally I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but under the circumstances I think I'll refrain."

"Are you in charge of Booth's care?"

"Yes, of course. He was put back under my care when he arrived from over seas. Honestly I don't know what the army was thinking, asking him to re-enlist. After his surgery, he shouldn't have been allowed back into service, but I'm getting off topic. I'm sure you're curious about Booth's test results."

"So, will he have to go through radiation treatment? Is he going to wake up? What's going on?" Jared asked as the doctor pulled out a few copies of images. Dr. Jursic set the images down onto a table and motioned for the three of them to take a look at his scans.

"First off I have gotten back the results of the biopsy, and Seeley is lucky to have dodged a bullet a second time. The tumor was benign, though generally they don't grow as fast as this one has." There was a collective sigh of relief at the words, and Brennan relaxed a little bit. He wouldn't have to endure harsh treatments to kill off any cancerous cells, but that didn't have anything to do with him recovering from a coma.

Dr. Jursic pointed down at the images on the two scans and glanced over at Brennan when he began to speak again. "Now these two images here are scans taken of Seeley's brain before and after surgery. The area here that's all lit up is the area of the brain responsible for emotions. Think of it as the part of the brain responsible for love." Dr. Jursic made a circular motion with his finger as he indicated what they should be looking at. Brennan felt her stomach clench as she looked at the image. Here was scientific proof of Booth's emotions, and the activity shown there indicated that his feelings for her were genuine. His feelings were genuine and strong and she'd turned him down because she was too scared to open herself to him.

"Is Seeley in a relationship currently?" The doctor looked over the three of them and at their collective head shake, he gave a quick nod. "Well, it's probably a good thing because I think you'll find his feelings altered assuming he wakes up."

"What do you mean his feelings will be altered?" Jared frowned as he looked at the doctor. That just didn't make any sense to him.

"This," Dr. Jursic said as he indicated the second scan, "was taken after the surgery. As you can see here, the activity is diminished."

"Wouldn't the drugs he was administered before surgery have an effect on his brain activity," Brennan asked as she looked at the scan.

"It would have an effect yes, but nothing as drastic as this. As a matter of fact, we found the exact opposite results the last time round. His brain lit up after the surgery. Whatever happened the last time around created a strong love response in his brain. It's probably a good thing that he's not in a relationship with anyone currently because his feelings toward them would likely be different once he comes out of the coma. I would hate for this to cause a change in his feelings toward another person."


	5. Chapter 5

"Temperance," Jared said as he turned to look at the anthropologist after hearing the words of the doctor. He didn't finish as she held up a single finger, halting the words before they were out of his mouth. Instead he watched her as she squared her shoulders and faced the neurologist.

"You said that after his last surgery his scans showed increased action. What in your opinion could have caused that change?"

"Honestly I'm not sure," Dr. Jursic said as he put the scans back into their folder. "It was a damned odd reaction. Something had to have occurred during his coma to have brought on the reaction, but it could also have been a result of the surgery itself."

"Could you please explain what you mean regarding his coma?"

"Well, I know that many people feel that when someone is in a coma they can still hear what is going on around them. As I recall, Seeley woke up last time thinking that you were his wife." As Dr. Jursic spoke those words, Jared's eyes widened and he turned back to look at Brennan. Her mouth set into an impossibly thin line as she gave a brief nod of her head. "It's possible that whatever caused him to believe that was the same thing that caused the increase in brain activity. It bears further study however."

"I understand. Thank you for your insight Dr. Jursic."

"Of course. If you need anything, or have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask." He shook hands with the three people standing vigil over Booth's bed, then left the room to tend to other patients. Jared turned to look fully at Brennan, waiting for an explanation.

Temperance knew that he was waiting, but needed a moment to gather her thoughts. Had she caused the spike in activity by reading her novel to him? If that was the cause, then maybe he was as cognizant now of her presence as he was then. With a small nod of her head, she made up her mind about what needed to be done before turning her attention to Jared.

"I know you're curious about the doctor's comment regarding Booth's condition after his last surgery." At his nod, she quickly went over the details, watching as his eyebrows raised in surprise at the information.

"So he woke up thinking that you were the Brennan in the story and not his partner?"

"For the most part. He knew who I was; he just didn't know what I was to him. There is that difference."

"If I may offer an opinion," Padme said, drawing their attention to her, "it seems to me that you gave him a reason to live. You offered him what it is that he wants most in life with that story and his want of that life with you is what brought him out of the coma."

"Are you saying then that the love he feels is fake, that I created it for him with my story?" Brennan felt a stab of guilt at the implication. Had she inadvertently created his feelings for her? No, she thought. He said that he knew the moment he saw her that she was "the one". If he truly thought that, then his feelings for her had to be real.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I think he fell in love with the idea of marriage and a child with you. From what Jared says, Booth's feelings for you are real and certainly haven't changed."

"Then you think that I can draw him out of this coma in the same way?"

"I think that you have to offer him something that he wants. You need to give him a reason to come back to you." Padme pushed away from the dresser that she leaned against and held her hand out to Jared. "Hon, why don't we give Temperance some time alone with your brother. I'm sure you could use the break."

"Sure," he said in reply before turning to Brennan once again. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." She offered the pair a smile as they left the room. Once she was alone, she turned back to Booth and squeezed on his hand. Please, she thought, let him still be in there somewhere.

XxXxX

_"Bones, you've come back to me. Where have you been?" Booth couldn't take his eyes away from Bones as she reached out to take his hand. He felt her squeeze his, the reassuring motion filling him with comfort._

_"I've missed you Booth. All these months that I've been away have made me realize how much of my life involves you."_

_"Well we're here now. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." Booth pulled her to him and gave her a hug, loving the way that his arms felt around her. This was where she belonged, right here with him in this moment._

_"I find that it's difficult for me to admit how I feel about you, but I don't ever want you to think that I don't love you. I do Booth, and that scares me."_

_"There's nothing to be scared of, Bones. I wouldn't want you to change. My feelings for you are just that, they're for you. I don't know why you can't see that."_

_"When I told you that I had to protect you from me, I knew that I would hurt you because it's so difficult for me to express my emotions. They aren't rational and I feel so out of control that I push them away, compartmentalize them until I don't feel. I couldn't do that to you, stay unfeeling around you. You're the reason why I've let myself feel as much as I have over the past few years."_

_"You've always shown your emotions whether you realize it or not. I knew from the beginning what a passionate woman you are, and it's that passion for life that makes me love you the most, don't you get it?" Booth reached forward and tipped her chin so that he was looking into her eyes. There had to be a way for him to show her that he was serious. He leaned forward, his lips touching hers. His entire body buzzed from the simple contact and it was as though he was on fire. Their mouths moved over each other, both giving, neither one dominating, a perfect union of two people. As the kiss ended, he pulled back breathing heavily from the amazing kiss. She was no better, her lips reddened and cheeks flushed from passion._

_"Booth, I need you to make a choice." Bones looked at him, her expression serious for someone who'd been kissed with that much passion._

_"What are you talking about? What choice?"_

_"I know that where you are, you have a wife and a child on the way." Oh shit, that's right. He'd completely forgotten about Bren in his happiness to see Bones. He immediately felt guilty for kissing someone besides his wife. What did that say about him as a man? Hadn't he told Bren that friendship was the only relationship he would have with Bones? "I know that where you are, you have the life that you really want."_

_"No, that's not true Bones, it's not."_

_"I don't know that I can ever give you what you want. I don't know that I'll ever be able to agree to marriage, or if we would have a family together, so I need you to choose Booth. Either take me for what I can give you, which is everything that I am capable of, or stay with Bren and have the wife and child that you want. I can't stand this limbo you've put me in. Please Booth, I need you to choose either me or your dream."_

_Booth looked at her, his mouth gaping in surprise. She wanted him to choose what it was that he really wanted in life? How could she possibly think that it would even be a struggle to choose? As his mind wrapped around his decision, he gasped for breath, suddenly unable to breath. He collapsed to the ground clutching at his heart which felt ready to explode. He'd made his choice and now he was resigned to the decision._

_XxXxX_

Brennan sat by Booth's side holding his hand before she sighed and closed her eyes. She had something to say to him and now that the words were formed in her head, she had to get them out. She rubbed her thumb gently over his knuckles as she opened her eyes and turned all of her attention onto him.

"I've missed you Booth. All these months that I've been away have made me realize how much of my life involves you. I find that it's difficult for me to admit how I feel about you, but I don't ever want you to think I don't love you. I do Booth, and that scares me. When I told you that I had to protect you from me, I knew that I would hurt you because it's so difficult for me to express emotions. They aren't rational and I feel so out of control that I push them away, compartmentalize them until I don't feel. I couldn't do that to you, stay unfeeling around you. You're the reason why I've let myself feel as much as I have over the last few years." Temperance sighed and blinked back the tears that were forming, refusing to let them out. If she cried it would be as if she were admitting that she was losing Booth. She couldn't cry, but she was going to fight for him.

Leaning down over his sleeping form, she pressed her lips to his and held them for a moment before breaking away and sitting back up in her chair. She tipped her chin up and took a breath, steeling herself for her next words. "Booth, I need you to make a choice. I know that where you are, you have a wife and child on the way. I know that where you are, you have the life that you really want. I don't know that I can ever give you what you want. I don't know that I'll ever be able to agree to marriage, or if we would have a family together, so I need you to choose Booth. Either take me for what I can give you, which is everything that I am capable of, or stay with Bren and have the wife and child that you want. I can't stand this limbo you've put me in. Please Booth, I need you to choose either me or your dream."

With a sigh, Temperance sat back, suddenly exhausted. Between the trip here and the emotional roller coaster she was drained, and this hoping that Booth would emerge from his coma just added to the burden. Please, don't let him linger too long, she thought just as the machines around her started beeping. Her eyes widened and she let out a strangled cry as the steady heartbeat on the monitor flatlined.


	6. Chapter 6

Although it was scientifically impossible for time to stand still, to Temperance that is exactly what it felt like it was doing as she watched the flat red line on the heart monitor. Distantly she could hear the sound of feet running, but her wide-eyed concentration was on Booth. I'm not enough for him, she thought just as hands closed over her shoulders. Temperance turned to her attacker, confused for a moment when she saw a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here right now. Please, you need to leave." The nurse tried to lead Temperance from the room, but she wasn't moving. The anthropologist simply shook her head even as other doctors and nurses ran past her and into the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here," Jared asked as he and Padme arrived back at the room. He looked at Temperance and then to the nurse. From the bedside, the doctor turned irritably.

"Nurse, get them out of here now." He didn't take the time to see if anyone left as he turned his attention back to Booth. Temperance watched everything until she felt Jared lay a gentle hand on her arm.

"Come on," he said as he guided her from the room," let them do their job." He led her out of the room, pulling her into a hug as the door closed behind them.

"I wasn't enough for him. He didn't want me," Temperance said, fighting back the tears threatening in her eyes.

"What are you talking about," he asked as she pulled away from him. Temperance shook her head and looked around the hallway wildly.

"I can't stay here. I have to go." Jared reached out to her once, but she shrugged away from him. "No, I have to go."

"Temperance..." Jared watched helplessly as she left, hurrying down the hallway and onto an elevator.

"Jared, just let her go. There's nothing you can do right now except wait." Padme took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"He's going and I can't help him. My brother's dying in there right now."

"Shh love, don't do this to yourself. They could save him. You don't know what's going to happen baby. Have a little faith." She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss before leading him to a waiting room for word on Seeley either way.

XxXxX

_Booth heard the sound of the heart monitor and began to panic. The last thing he remembered, he was in the kitchen with Bren. She was fine then, a little sad maybe, but there was nothing wrong. Now he was standing in her hospital room as a heart monitor blared her loss of life. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He took her to the emergency room when early labor began. Now she was hooked up to several monitors, one of which screamed her death._

_"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here right now." Booth turned to look at the nurse standing at his side. She looked at him with a kind but urgent expression. "Please, you need to leave."_

_"But that's my wife! I can't leave her here alone." He glanced past the nurse as others scrambled into the room and surrounded Bren's bed._

_"Hey, what's going on here?" Booth turned and looked at his brother, his face showing some relief to not be alone anymore._

_"Jared, she's... this can't be happening." He shook his head and glanced back to Bren's bedside. The doctor there turned to glare at Booth before turning to the nurse._

_"Nurse, get them out of here now." The nurse gave a terse nod and reached for Booth's arm. He shrugged her off before Jared clamped a hand onto his shoulder._

_"Come on, let them do their job." With those words, he led Booth from the room and into the busy hospital hallway._

_"I can't be here without her Jared, I can't."_

_What are you saying Seeley? You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"_

_"Just... I have to get out of here, go get some air, you know?"_

_"Don't do anything rash bro. She'll make it, I know she will." Booth heard his brother yell down the hall after him, but paid him little attention. His Bren was gone, he could feel it in his gut and there was only one person who would truly understand, but where was she? He'd been with Bones earlier and could still taste her kiss on his lips, but she was gone too. Her scent no longer lingered around him._

_Booth ran from the elevator, across the lobby and out the entrance of the hospital, paying little heed to what was going on around him as snow fell in heavy sheets around him._

_"Bones! Bones where are you? Please, I need you." He paused in his attempt to find his heart's love as he heard the blare of a horn. As he looked up, the headlights of a truck were the last thing he saw as the vehicle slid across a patch of black ice and straight at him._

XxXxX

"Clear!" The doctor placed the paddles onto Booth's chest, sending a jolt of electricity into his body. The line on the heart monitor jumped back into a steady rhythm. The doctor and nurses let out a relieved sigh and began to put the equipment away. The doctor paused, turning back to Booth as he began to mumble.

"Bones! Bones, where are you? Please, I need you." The doctor returned to Booth's side and watched as the agent's eyes opened.

"Welcome to the world of the living Mr. Booth. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," Booth said, his voice scratchy from disuse. The doctor chuckled a bit at the response.

"Yes, I suppose that's about right. You've given us quite a scare, but I'm confident that you're past the worst of it now."

"What happened?" Booth looked around the room, frowning. Why wasn't anyone there with him?

"While in surgery, you had a reaction to the anesthesia, which put you into a coma. Like I said, you've given us a scare."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. Now, why don't you get some rest and I'll send your brother in. I expect he's worried about you." The doctor left the room and a moment later Jared popped in.

"Nice to see you again bro. You had me pretty scared for a while." Jared smiled at his older brother and sat down bedside.

"Where's um, I thought that you know..." Booth looked past his brother to the doorway. Jared glanced back and let out a sigh.

"She's gone Seel. I'm sorry."

Booth closed his eyes and nodded. So she was gone and he was alone. Jared watched as his brother seemed to deflate before his eyes. He knew he needed to do something for his brother.

"Don't worry, she has to come back at some point. Her purse is still here, and her luggage is in the back of the car."

"Wait, what?" Booth scanned the room and stopped his frantic search as his gaze settled on a very familiar looking purse sitting atop a table on the other side of the room. He sagged with relief and settled back onto his pillow, closed his eyes and smiled as he drifted back into sleep. "Bones."


	7. Chapter 7

Temperance sat by herself in the hospital's chapel and stared at the seat in front of her. Her thoughts drifted around as she thought about the comfort that Booth got from his religion. His belief in an invisible parent figure that watched over the universe was ridiculous to her way of thinking, but he seemed to really believe in his god. That would mean that Booth was with his god, at least according to him. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fight off the tears. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she didn't want him to leave her. She wanted Booth with her living that thirty, or forty, or fifty years he'd spoken of. It was a scary concept to her but if she was truthful, and that was how she prefered to be, then she'd admit that she'd rather be scared of the idea of a lifetime with someone than a lifetime without.

"Please stay here for me," she whispered. "If Booth is correct and his god does exist then let him come back to me." She opened her eyes and watched as a single beam of sunlight streamed through a window and landed at her feet. Temperance looked at the beam as though it held the secrets of the universe.

"You know, back in the day that ray of light would be considered a miracle." Temperance turned around in surpris before she smiled.

"Hank!" Brennan flew out of her seat and across the capel to give theld man a hug.

"What's the matter Sweetheart? I know Shrimp's in the hospital, but he can't be that bad." Hank patted Brennan's back as she held onto him.

"I couldn't... his heart stopped. He left me Hank."

"Now, now, I'm sure he's fine." He pulled Temperance away from him and led her back to the pews to sit. He could tell that she was skeptical of his statement. "I'm sure Seeley told you about my heart surgery?"

"Yes, he mentioned that you had triple bypass surgery."

"My heart stopped, but I'm still here. Maybe it doesn't seem like the same thing, but it does to me."

"The difference is that you weren't in a coma, Booth is," Brennan said and then looked up at the light rapping on the doorway of the chapel. Padme stood there, looking relieved.

"Temperance, there you are. Seeley's awake and he's looking for you."

"He's awake?" A wave of relief washed over her as she bolted up past Hank and out the door. Hank watched her go and glanced up at jPadme. He looked at her for a long moment and smiled.

"You must be Jared's girl. Padme is it?"

"Yes. You're Hank, right? Jared's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh believe me, the pleasure's all mine." Hank pulled himself up from the pew and offered his arm to Padme. "I'll say one thing, my grandsons have excellent taste in women. Now, what do you say we go up and see how Shrimp's doing?"

XxXxX

Temperance raced up to Booth's room, her heart pounding in her chest. Booth was alive. He was alive,, and awake and he was asking for her. He knew who she was and wanted to see her. She reached his room and took a breath to calm herself down. Once she flet she'd recovered enugh, she stepped into the room and looked at his bed. His vitals all showed normal and he looked to be resting peacefully. Jared turned to look at her and smiled.

"He was asking for you. I told him you'd be right back and he calmed right down." He got up to offer his seat by the bed. "I'm glad Padme was able to find you. We were worried when you ran off like that."

"I apologize if I caused you any concern, but I needed some time to myself."

"I understand, just... Temperance, he loves you and maybe you don't trust my opinion, but he was devastated when you hung up on him. Do not hurt my brother again."

"Oh, leave the girl alone, slick." Jare turned to the door, surprised to see his grandfather there.

"Pops, what are you doing here?" He went to the door and hugged Hank.

"You call me and say Shrimp's in the hospital and expect me to stay home? I've got to be here for my grandkids."

"I'm sure he appreciates the effort," Brennan said as she took Booth's hand and gave a little squeeze. When sh felt him squeeze back, she turned back to him, beaming.

"Bones, you're here," he murmured once he focused on her. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry that you thought I wouldn't be here. I'll always be here for you." She brushed her free hand across his cheek, looking at him with all of the love and relief she felt.

"You keep looking at me like that and I might think you love me."

"I never said I didn't." She sat back and pointed to the doorway. "Look, your grandfather is here."

"Heya Shrimp. You look like hell." Hank came up to the bedside and smiled at Seeley.

"I feel like hell," Booth said, his grip tightening on Brennan's hand. He closed his eyes again, resting contentedly with Brennan at his bedide. Everyone stayed in the room visiting with each other and Booth for a few hours until he fell back to sleep. Jared and Padme left with Hank while Brennan stayed behind. She began to doze as nurses came to check on Booth, none of them willing to wake the pair.

"Bones." Temperance woke with a start at the sound of Booth's voice. She picked her head up from the mattress and looked at him.

"Do you need anything? Are you hurting? Do you need a doctor?" She waited for his response, surprised when he let out a chuckle.

"No, it's nothing like that." He looked at her for a long time before he spoke again. "How did you find out about me?"

"Padme called me. I'm sorry that I was so rude to you that day you called me. I know you were drunk and felt I didn't have time to deal with you in an inebriated state."

"I shouldn't have been drinking, and I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Brennan gave a sad little smile and shook her head. "Maybe you're sorry you said what you did, but I think that I needed to hear it. When we found my mom, Russ and I had a talk and I told him that at the time that mom and dad left that I didn't understand what it meant that he was only nineteen. I didn't understand that he was doing what he could to take care of me. I told him that I don't always hear what people ar saying to me. I promise that I will listen to what you say, and really try to hear what you mean."

"That's all I ask, Bones, but in that you need to share with me too. Don't run scared. Let me know what's going on in your head."

"I can't say that it will be easy for me, but I will endeavor to be more open." Booth smiled at her and shifted on his bed to get more comfortable. "Will you have to go back into service one you're cleared by your doctors?"

"Nah, I'm done with the army for good. Besides, I don't think they'd want someone as hard headed as me to com back anyway." Booth smiled at her and watched as a twinkle appeared in his partner's eye. He waited fo her next words knowing he was in for something good.

"Well a hard head is something I expect from you." Booth laughed until tear were in his eyes.

"Oh Bones, it's so goodto have you back." And it was. This was where he felt complete. Sure his life with Bren was a fantasy, one that was created by Temperance of all people, but when it came down to it, the only thing he really wanted in life was sitting by his bedside laughing with him and holding his hand. He didn't know what the rest of his life would bring, but he couldn't wait to find out with her by his side the entire way.


End file.
